See No Evil
by TheLovelyClaireRedfield
Summary: A normal interrogation goes completely wrong. An alternate scenario of the events of Netflix's Birdbox hit New York City. Rating M for disturbing scenes, gore, suicide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is a violent, gory and suspenseful story crossover between Netflix's new movie Birdbox. It's a if this happened here story. There are a couple other ideas I have in mind for other fanfics. I was inspired to create this story after seeing B.D Wong in the movie and it got me thinking. really hope you enjoy this fic. Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

"I get it, those girls had it coming. They shouldn't have smiled at you that way, lead you on. You're only a man, you have needs."

Elliot sat next to the perp who they were positive raped five teenage girls, each who had stopped in his store earlier that day. Elliot felt his heartrate increase. It was all an act, he was trying to act like the perp's friend. It was a popular tactic and he has used it many times to persuade criminals into admittance.

The man ignored Elliot, shaking his head and a stood-up walking back and forth to each end of the interrogation room.

They had enough evidence to take the case to court but a confession would be the icing on top of the cake. To really pull this off he had to change his whole demeanor and not reach over and punch this guy in the face. He had to cast out the right hook enough to appear to the perp that he was on his side.

"They wanted it, and now they are just embarrassed. Rick, they told us everything." Elliot ignored the disgust as those words came out of his mouth as he baited the man into confessing.

"Yeah, they practically begged me to do it." Rick had stopped pacing and stood against the back wall looking out the small window.

Jackpot. It was like music to his ears. Elliot turned his head to the two-way mirror giving it a nod. Knowing who was all behind it.

"Exactly. Now Rick I want you to write what happened." He slid the notepad and a pen towards the table close to where Rick was standing.

In a matter of time Elliot would be writing the paperwork and finally be done with this case. Good riddance. This case had hit close to home. One of the victims had resembled one of his daughters and even spoke like her. It had been rough, waking up in the middle of the night with a nightmare of his daughter being attacked. So, the faster they had this guy processed and behind bars, the better.

Elliot stood patiently as Rick continued to stare out the window. He didn't want to push too much because it might make Rick backpedal and lawyer up.

"They wanted it, they wanted it. You got to believe me." Rick's voice grew louder.

"Yeah, I know, I just need you to write it down." Elliot trying to calm him down.

On the other side of the mirror they brought Huang to evaluate the patient once they got a confession. Rick had shown signs of paranoia and they wanted to proceed with caution and by the book so the defense couldn't worm their way through any loopholes. They needed to do things exactly by protocol. They didn't need IAB to show up at the precinct again. The squad has been breaking records with how many times they had to see Tucker this year.

Rick continued to stare out the window, his behaver was getting stranger, more still. At first he was a nervous wreak but then he was stiff as a board.

"It's so sad, we…. Why are you looking at me like that?" His eyes seemed fixed on something out the window. The man's speech became harder to understand.

"Rick? Rick? No one's looking at you anyway." Elliot said in a calm voice. Rick didn't pay any attention to Elliot at all.

"You bitch, don't do this." He began yelling. Elliot stepped closer about to put his hand on his shoulder but then Elliot noticed that his eyes were different, almost bloodshot and his body language was emotionless.

Elliot motioned towards the mirror to get the squads awareness. Something was off. There was a bad feeling sitting in his gut.

Huang walked in past Elliot and stood next to Rick observing his behavior. Huang gave Elliot a look acknowledging him on seeing Ricks eyes which had turned a darker red in the center, like an infection but couldn't process which one.

"Rick, I'm Doctor Huang. Can you tell me where you are right now? Huang questioned.

There was no response, Rick's eyes still mesmerized outside. Elliot was puzzled. He had never seen this before and he refused to think that Rick was pretending on having a mental breakdown. They didn't even push him that far with questioning. Rick had only been in the interrogation room for maybe a half an hour tops. Huang looked equally baffled.

Rick began to move slowly to the table. They backed up giving him space, seeing if that would help orient himself. He touched the table and felt around not looking down. His fingers brushed by the notepad and towards the pen.

Without warning Rick grabbed the pen and thrusted it deep into his neck. The other men held faces of horror.

Blood spurted out indicating that he had hit an artery. Rick fell to the ground as Huang quickly reached the bleeding man, immediately putting pressure on his neck with both of his hands. Rick still emotionless began to fight Huang, grabbing the pen from his gushing jugular and jamming it into another side of his throat repeatedly. The pen stabbed into the doctor's hand causing Huang to shout in pain. Elliot intervened and held his arms down, grabbing the pen out of his hand and throwing is across the room. They needed to get this guy to a hospital or they were going to lose him.

Huang looked up towards the two-way mirror to call for an ambulance, but the words never came out. The reflection of the window caught in his sight. And he went blank.

He just stood up from his position almost zombie like and walked towards the mirror. Rick's neck began to gush blood out instantly from the lack of pressure. Elliot while managing to hold him down his one arm and put his hand over the wound with the opposite hand.

"Huang! Huang! What are you doing?" Elliot yelled. He couldn't understand why Huang would do this. His actions were starting to alarm him. In no reality would Huang leave a patient bleeding.

Huang just kept walking and as he approached the mirror he began to bash his head against it.

"Jesus Fucking Christ! STOP! HUANG, STOP!" but he didn't. The doctor kept beating his head into the glass with full force. The sound drilled in his ears over and over.

"HEY, I NEED HELP IN HERE!" Elliot yelled. He didn't know what to do anymore. Rick was beginning to struggle less which only meant that the man was dying.

The interrogation room door flew open and the Olivia ran to him while Cragen and Fin rushed to Dr. Huang. Even with both their strength, they couldn't hold him back. A few more thuds and the worst sound came out, the glass shattered, shards flying everywhere.

Huang collapsed to the floor on his back. Elliot watched in terror. His face sliced up with gashes oozing blood. He then focused to his eyes that stared blankly. Dark red and tears just like Rick's. He was gone. Elliot couldn't see Huang's chest rise and fall or any movement. The body just laid there with it's cold lifeless infected eyes staring into nothing.

No one knew what to do. It was completely quiet. Olivia had helped Elliot apply pressure but it was too late. Rick was also dead. In a matter of minutes, two people had killed themselves. Two of the most violent ways and both with no explanation. A colleague he had joked around and at lunch with was now a few feet from him gone. Something was wrong, people don't just do this.

Elliot just sat there covered in blood not knowing what had just happened. It was a normal day. Everything was fine, until the chaos. **It had all gone to hell.**

* * *

Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I have set this story in season nine which is probably one of my favorite seasons. It takes place before 9X7 Blinded. I'm trying to stay as accurate as possible but there will be character deaths. Which if you read chapter one gets right to it. I can't create a hundred red shirts to get killed off. It doesn't mean I don't like the characters that die, it is just for plot purposes. So, warning ahead. Let me know if you like this story and I'm open to any suggestions.

** 15 minutes before

Olivia passed by the interrogation room. Looking through the window she saw that Elliot was standing by the table next to the suspect. His demeanor was relaxed instead of his usual aggressive stance with his arms folded across his chest for intimidation purposes. Everything seemed to go right in place.

Elliot was going to play good cop and get Rick to own up to the rapes and assaults. If need be Olivia could drop in with a quick rehearsed quip to get her partner into a fake argument to get Rick to trust him. It's a ploy that they have perfected throughout the years, and has been proven to be very successful.

The man they had in custody had to be the perpetrator of these horrific rapes. When Olivia had stopped by the corner store bodega during her walkthrough of the third victim's steps before her assault, Rick who was the shift manager was all too helpful with information. His crooked smile also made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. Olivia's instinct screamed at her that this was their man.

They picked him up shortly after Huang had given the profile analysis of the perp. White male, thirties to forties, with a compulsive attitude. Rick was thirty-six and the way he had stocked the shelfs in the store with every label facing out and almost measured distance between each other was a warning but when they showed the pictures of the victims he took the extra step to not only stack them perfectly on top of each other corner to corner but also in order in which the rapes took place.

"So, what do we got." Cragen announcing his presence, walking from his office and beside her. Doctor Huang followed just behind.

"Well Elliot just got'em in there, but I think we can nail this guy." She replied as her hand swept through her short-highlighted hair, pushing the locks of hair away from her face.

They watched closely as the interview went on. They turned the switch on the wall so they could hear the conversation. Elliot was in full charm mode, any minute he probably would have someone bring in a drink so that Rick would unknowingly give them a DNA sample.

A confession was important. Not only did that mean that the case would be over but it would save the victims from going through an extensive trial. Those women could finally get on with their lives and heal. To many times the innocent gets dragged through the mud, adding more trauma in the end. The term justice sounds like a clean and prideful word but it's connected to so much violence and grief. It doesn't have that cookie cutter mold. Every case in SVU is tailormade to try and fight for each victim, no matter who they are. Each battle was fought as best as they could, and there was no clear cut knowing the next step.

"Huang what do you think? Is this guy the one?" Cragen questioned the doctor standing right next to him.

"I think he definitely is your man, but he's showing clear signs of a possible personality disorder, could be borderline on the spectrum. I don't think he knows what he did was wrong." The doctor spoke as he studied Rick's behavior.

"You can't be serious; did you see the bruises and gashes on those girls? He practically mauled them." Olivia argued as she pointed at him through the glass.

"I understand, but if this man is sick he needs to be put in a hospital to get treatment." Huang tried to explain. To put Rick in a prison wouldn't be the in everyone's best interest. If he could set up an evaluation and determine if there was an underlying condition that caused Rick to attack those women, then he could be put in a safe environment and get treated. It would be a win win situation. He wouldn't be a threat to the public and could get the help he needs.

 _"You bitch, don't do this!"_ They heard Rick shout.

They all faced the window noticing that Rick was becoming more volatile. He was getting flighty, his movements very fidgety. Elliot waved at the window. Usually he could handle himself but him motioning meant something was not right.

"I'm gonna go in there, I just want to see if he may be having a delusion." Huang said just before he entered the room approaching Elliot and Rick.

Olivia turned away from the window and faced Cragen, hearing the doctor introduce himself in the background. Who knew that would be the last time they would share words with him.

"This is bullshit. If the defense hears this, they are going to through the prosecution out in court." She was pissed. They had been working on this case for almost three months, to have it go down the drain. She had met plenty of psychos most of them carried that same smile that Rick wore. Rick was clearly a troubled person, but she didn't think a common case of OCD made him rape those girls. Rick knew right from wrong. If Rick could claim an insanity plea, then what would it stop from any other rapist, child molester or murderer from doing the same thing.

"Hey, I don't like it either but if he's off the street then we have done what we could." Cragen tried to calm her down.

"I've been wrong before, but something just tells m-"

Then they heard a yell. Turning towards the two-way glass the once normal room filled with madness. At first, they didn't understand what he was doing. Rick was on the ground, plunging a weapon into himself, blood streaked the walls with each stab. Rick's face was detached from any emotion, his eyes red. She had never seen someone act so calm as they mutilated themselves. They only looked away for a second, how could this have happened?

"WE NEED A BUS!" Cragen barked out into the hallway where other officers stood. Finn jumped up from his chair and ran to get the first aid kit.

It wasn't the first time a person in interrogation tried to hurt themselves but this was to the extreme. It was all so sudden. Olivia tried to make her legs work but she just stood there frozen. She watched as Elliot held Rick down as Huang gripping his uninjured hand over the injured hand continuing to place compression on the artery. He faced to the mirror as to yell something but then his face went completely blank.

Huang stood up almost in a robotic way. His hands going immediately to his side. The wound on his right hand bled out onto the floor as he walked to the mirror. Olivia knocked on the glass confused. Elliot yelled at him but the doctor didn't reply, or even look back. He just continued to slowly move to the window in front of him, leaving a trail of blood drops on the ground.

His face inches from her. She couldn't help but notice his eyes, normally they were dark brown but they looked irritated and infected, a clear liquid film seeping down from the corners. What was happening. It was scaring her. For what seemed to be a second his gazed met hers, sending shivers down her back. Then a loud thud shocked her as Huang's emotionless face hit the surface of the two-way mirror.

His head crashed against the barrier between them. Olivia let out a gasp. And then over and over she watched as his face met the glass. Her mind was screaming at her to move, do something anything. The shock of the situation left her frozen in place. During high stress situations, she usually had no trouble doing what had to be done, but this was different. She had just talked to this man. She didn't know how to process it.

"LIV!" Finn shouted at her breaking her from her trance. Fin threw her the small first aid kit they kept on hand at the precinct. She pushed through the door entering with Cragen and Finn right behind her. The once gray dull room was now something from a Stephen king Novel. She knelt beside Elliot trying to place her hands on the gushing wound. The injury from the pen had punctured his artery and tore open his trachea. The damage was extensive, the pen almost making it through the other side of his neck. It barley resembled a neck and more like raw meat.

The sound of the shattering glass made her jump slightly, she looked up from Ricks wound and regretted it instantly. Huang laid on the ground, dead. Her heart sunk, as she looked at the gruesome body of her colleague. Tears welded in her eyes. Glass covered the floor and his face looked disfigured with shards sticking out of it. What the hell was happening. He would never do this. There was no explanation for it.

She tried to concentrate on the other casualty in the room. But she realized the blood flow from Rick had almost but ceased and Olivia couldn't feel a carotid pulse on the other side, Rick wasn't moving. It was too late. She released her hold, her hands soaked in warm red liquid. She turned to look at her partner.

"El?"

The look on Elliot's face was unsettling. Like a man who had just seen a ghost. He was in shock. He just stared at Huang, who had suffered the same fate as Rick. Elliot's clothes and body was covered in the man's blood who had just died in his hands. The scent of copper lingered in the air.

The room was filled with devastation. So many questions hung in the air. She saw the defeated expressions on the others faces. For a solid minute no one knew how to act. They all exchanged glances with each other, unsure of the reality of the events that just took place.

Olivia stood up, looking down at her gray slacks, noticing the bright red stains on the knee area from kneeling. She glanced at the floor, seeing the puddle of blood that she must have knelt in.

"What just happened?" Elliot spoke, breaking the silence. No one could give him a reasonable answer.

People hearing the noise started to crowd around the dreadful scene, many stunned. A room that they had spent years in and were so comfortable in had just become a crime scene of a double suicide.

They had no time to grieve over their colleague when what sounded like fireworks was heard outside the precinct, then the sound of crumpling metal on top of multiple screams. Finn, Cragen and Olivia all ran out of the interrogation room as fast as they could and into the main area of the precinct where phones started ringing off the hook. The staff around immediately started to answer them as fast as they could.

"Hey, this woman is saying there are people are jumping off the top of her apartment building." Chester Lake yelled from across the room. Many of the phone calls people were getting were all reports of the same thing, usually the calls would be directed to a different department but it seemed like none of them were being filtered to the other precincts, this usually would happen during major disasters and the last time that happened was when the twin towers were struck.

"What's going on out there?" Cragen snapped out at the Uni standing by the window.

"Cap, it looks like some kind of riot. There's people everywhere, hundreds." The young officer who they knew as Officer Fields responded as he looked out the open window near him, observing the scene below.

"They are hurting themselves there's a couple of car crashes. Wait, I see some running and and and and." He kept repeating as he stared out into the streets. His demeanor changing. The three of them stared at Fields in panic, knowing that the Uni's attitude was becoming fearfully familiar.

"Fields, what is it?" Finn attempted to get the young man's attention, as he started to move towards the man.

"I…I…I…" Was the only response they were given. It sounded like a record skipping from how monotone and identical the pronunciation of the words that came out. Without hesitation the cop looked right at them as his right hand reached for his holster, taking out his weapon and inserting it into his mouth.

"Fields! No! Stop!" They yelled, but before they could reach him the gun went off. The loud sound striking their ears. Shrieks from terrified bystanders hit their ears as Field's body dropped to the ground. It felt like a nightmare, it couldn't be real. Everything was moving so fast.

The whole precinct was in a hysteria, people ran up to Field's checking for his pulse, but the sad outcome was that he was already gone. His brain matter was all over the ground and on a few desks, that were behind him. One of the receptionists had been close by and was sprayed with a spatter of blood which had her in a flustered mess as she tried to wipe her face.

The phones rang loudly and the sounds out grew louder outside. Sirens were heard followed by more crashing and metal sounds.

Beep-Beep-Beep!

The fire alarms started to sound above them and the alarm lights flashed piercingly causing people around them to go into a frenzy and started to leave the precinct and head to the doors, rushing to get down the stairs. Olivia started to follow the group of people to the stairwell until she heard Elliot's voice.

"Don't go outside!" She heard from behind.

When she turned around and saw Elliot who stood there in the bloody light blue dress shirt and black slacks. His matching tie loosened with marks of red on it from his equally blood-stained hands.

"Elliot? Why?" She asked him.

"There's something out there causing this." His words were cold and had no emotion at first.

"El it might be a chemical set off in the building or a virus of some kind." Olivia was trying to put logic together to justify what was happening.

"No, Rick only started to act that way when he saw something out the window and Huang must have saw the same thing in the reflection in the mirror. Liv, think. Field's was looking too." He argued.

Then it hit her. It was too many times to be coincidence. And from the sounds outside didn't sound any better. How could that be? It didn't seem possible. But then again there was no way to explain why people were taking their own lives.

Cragen had come to the same conclusion as Elliot. And was trying to keep people inside the building but people were in too much of a state of terror that they weren't listening and just pushing their way out.

"Shit! Kathy and the kids!" Elliot's expression turned to worry as he pushed someone away from the phones, grabbing the nearest one. He then dialed his house number. With each ring his heart pounded harder.

"Come on, come on, pick up, Pick up." He spoke to himself. His fingers tapped on the desk to calm himself. Every possible scenario was running through his mind.

Just before the last ring, Kathy picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was panicked. She must have known something was going on in the city.

"It's me." Elliot spoke into the phone thanking gad that she answered.

"El, the news is saying that there's an epidemic on the news. I've been trying to call you but the lines have been so busy." She frantically said over the phone.

"Yeah, I know, I know Kathy listen to me. Whatever you do don't go outside, close the curtains, take the kids into the basement."

"El I" She was hesitant.

"Kathy, I need you to do this." He practically shouted. Elliot had to make sure that she took him seriously. Not many times has he yelled at his wife but she needed to listen. Kathy was almost eight months pregnant with his child. To protect her and his children he would have to find a way to them.

"Maureen's at work El and Kathleen went back to her dorm this morning." Kathy was in tears.

Elliot cursed. "Fuck, just get Dickie and Lizzie in there. Get them. Whatever you do don't look outside. You hear me?" The warning was crucial. If his assumption was correct, if the sight of whatever was outside was making people kill themselves. It almost seemed like some scary story you would tell your children to have them behave. He almost couldn't believe it himself.

"El, I'm scared"

"I know. Just stay there, please. I will come to you. You and the kids just stay there. Make sure they don't look either. Kath please just don't look." He pleaded with pregnant wife.

"What about the girls?"

His two oldest daughters both miles away in the middle of it all. Mercy Hospital were Maureen worked at was close to where he lived but Hudson University where Kathleen went was up north near Kingsbridge. He would have to find a way to get there.

"I will find them. I will make sure they are safe. I'll bring them home. Just go to the basement, take the radio from the bedroom and wait for me. Can you do that for me?" Elliot tried to convince his wife. Even though he didn't have a plan at all on how to find them in this catastrophe.

"Okay. Please be careful." Kathy cautioned him.

"I will."

"I love you." She said between sobs.

"I love you too." Elliot replied, knowing that this could possibly be the last time he could be saying this to his wife. It brought tears to his eyes to think that he may never see her beautiful smile again and to hug his children. There was a possibility that he would never get the chance to meet his unborn child, and it was destroying him inside.

The line cut out before they could say goodbye.

* * *

I know I'm evil. Cliffhangers are the worst. But I do have chapter three already in the works. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** \- Thank you for reading. I really like how this story is going and excited to continue it. Of course posting this chapter is very interesting considering that the state I'm in is in a state of emergency. Hope everyone is doing alright and is safe.

* * *

The line cut out abruptly before they could say their goodbyes. The silence on the other end was unsettling, eerie. That phone call was the only thing that was keeping him together. Elliot shouted into the phone a couple times before hanging it up and redialing the number and impatiently waiting to hear his wife's voice again. The line went straight to the busy tone, just the continuous loop of beeps. He slammed the phone back on the receiver, then slammed his fists onto the top of the desk. The sheer force let out a disturbance so loud that the entire floor echoed. His burst of rage was followed by a line of curses. There was nothing he could do; he was utterly useless to keep his family safe right now.

The people around turned their heads looking at the detective falling apart. The loud impact broke the hysteria of the room for a moment. No one knew how to react, how to reassure him. What could you say to a man who just lost the only communication in such catastrophic circumstances?

"Hey. Hey, they are going to be okay." Olivia said as she approached him beside the desk after a gap of silence. The first word was to get his attention. Her repeating it was more of an attempt to calm him down.

"You don't know that." He tried to dismiss her attempt to coddle him. He continued to look down at the desk, unable to look up. He just gripped the ledge of the desk, the cool metal as his tool to subdue him.

Elliot didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. He just kept trying to dial phone numbers he memorized but the phone made the same noise each time. The repetitive dial, hang-up, dial, hang up. Each slamming of the phone was becoming more aggressive. Elliot kept thinking in his head if that was the last time, he would ever hear Kathy's voice, if he was never going to see her again. The pessimistic thought of the situation was brought on from what was ensuing around them. The phone had taken so much abused, it was a miracle that it still was functional. No one dared to stop him. There was too much going on.

"She is strong. They all are." Olivia reassured her partner, even though there was no way she could imagine what he was going through. It must be unbearable. She went to put her hand on his shoulder as some reassurance, but he pulled away harshly. It stunned her. She just stood there as he walked past her towards the locker room.

The radios were going nuts. The static versus the shouts of multiple codes could be heard. They all sat there in silence. There was nothing that they could do. The feeling of dread knowing that the world around them was crumbling and that there was no way to stop it overcame the precinct.

"Everyone, don't look out the windows, close the blinds and someone turn that fucking alarm off." Cragen yelled. Finally breaking the trance of hopelessness. He had to do something to get the remaining people to somehow secure the building. He had to take charge, if not they would just be sitting ducks. If the ship was going down, he was going down with it, fighting.

The people that were left which were about fifteen or so hesitantly did what he ordered. The jolt of the order ending the quiet. The Captain also gave others around him orders. People scattered around to different parts of the precinct in a hurry, everyone careful enough to not be tempted to gaze outside. Some didn't believe the Soon the whole floor was segregated from the outside world. The room only lit by the florescent lights above. When the alarm shut off, it was a huge relief. One less thing they had to worry about.

The uproar from beyond the walls continued. The call lines began to slow down, which only could have meant that the callers themselves were incapacitated or worse.

Lake eyes scanned the precinct. Multiple people were standing or sitting around, not sure what to do next.

The young woman was huddled in the corner a few feet from Field's body was. Through the chaos someone must have covered the more gruesome parts with an old jacket to prevent any more people from the sight. Blood seeped through the fabric still, an oddly oval shaped wet spot on the jacket. Chester had to force himself to not stare at the scene. Yes, he had scene plenty of crime scenes, but this was different. This was on their terf. It felt unnerving, and unsafe.

Her curly long brown hair was dangling in front of her face, but he could see fresh tears mixed with makeup running down her cheeks. She had her knees up to her chest while her face was buried in her hands.

"Hey." He said lightly.

She looked up at him. Dried blood stained on the side of her face and over her purple blouse. He didn't know her too well, but he would smile friendly at her when he walked by her desk almost every morning. She was sweet, innocent, probably in her early twenties. He hated seeing people exposed to these types of things. He wanted to shield the rest of the world from it. To see something like that would leave any person shook. The poor receptionist had the man's blood all over her.

He slid his back down the wall and sat next to her.

"I'm Chester. What's your name?"

"R-R-Rachel." Her voice shaky in between sobs.

"Hi Rachel, I know this all is scary right now. Are you alright?" He asked her.

"It-It was all so fast, why is this happening?" She said in-between sniffles. It was a valid question. Unfortunately, he had no answer. Nothing really made sense right now. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I promise you, were going to get out of this." He knew he shouldn't make such a promise because he didn't know what was going to happen to them. But he had to provide something to comfort her, sort of hope. The corners of her mouth curved into a small smile. Chester pushed himself up from the wall, standing up. He reached his hand out to her.

"Here, Let's get you cleaned up."

Rachel nodded took his hand as they headed to one of the restrooms.

* * *

Elliot pushed open the door to the locker room. He looked down the row of gray metal lockers finding that he was alone for the first time. He approached his locker, noting the obvious dents from previous times he came in here to "cool off". The times where he pictured his locker as a perp's face as his fists contacted it. His knuckles being torn up and scabbed. His wife asking what happened and him having to make an excuse, an unbelieving excuse.

When the locker opened, he was met with his reflection from a small mirror that hung on the inside door. It was the first time he realized how much blood he had on him. It was now dry and crusted to his skin. He turned his face in disgust, remembering Rick's eyes and how the life faded from them. The guy was a scumbag, but he didn't deserve to go out like that, especially in such a terrible way. At one time he had fantasized about a gruesome justice to rapists and pedophiles but seeing it in real time was another thing. It made his stomach turn, with the sense of nausea.

Elliot's mind wouldn't stop trying to piece together a way he could have saved him, and Huang. A man he knew for many years, maybe he didn't agree with him all the time, but he considered him a friend. To see his body on the ground like that was a deadly wakeup call. They all could end up like that. He could have easily looked at that window and the reflection to the outside before Huang. Right now, he could have been the one bashing his face into the glass, he could have died. His body could be laid out in the interrogation room, glass embedded with only that blank look.

He looked above the mirror seeing the several pictures he had of his family taped up. The collage had pictures of his kids going from school pictures from the years to any sports that they played to his and Kathy's wedding photo. They were so young then, so in love. He examined the photo almost down to every pixel, fiber, each ruffle on her dress. Gosh they had some crazy styles back then, as he smirked at the eighties style hair. Looking at them just made his heart ache even more.

What was going to happen to them?

What if he couldn't reach them in time?

What if they were already dead?

Olivia approached him breaking him from his thoughts. I only made him angrier. She had that sad look in her eyes and he knew she was trying to see if he was okay.

"Please just stop. I know what you're doing." He turned away from her walking the other direction towards the back wall of lockers. Trying to walk away from her, to get some distance. He didn't need this constant smothering.

"El, I'm just trying to-" Olivia tried to reason with him.

"Exactly, your trying to do that coddling thing you always do. I'm not a child." He stopped in his tracks, turning to face his partner, his blood boiling. He could tell that she really was trying to just be supportive. Elliot was going to regret treating her this way, but he couldn't stop his rage and he had to take it out on the nearest person.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia questioned him, her hands coming out on her hips.

"We have no idea what's happening out there, and you come in here acting like everything is going to be ok, like there isn't a chance that we are all going to die, that Maureen and Kathleen could already be dead."

"You can't think like that." She cut in. So many times, he misdirected his anger onto her. Yes, she knew that the situation looked grim, but shutting her out wasn't the answer.

"And why not? Rick's dead. Huang's dead. All those people outside probably are and I'm in here just waiting." The pessimistic response was unnerving. He slammed the locker door. The noise jolted her. The door swung back hitting it's back against the adjacent locker. The hanging mirror falling from the inside, shattering as it hit the ground. That's seven years of bad luck apparently.

"Elliot. Please, just-" Olivia pleaded.

"You know what, just leave me the hell alone."

"El, don't do this. Don't shut me out." Yelling back at him.

"Hey!" They heard their captain yell. The door to the locker room swinging open. Cragen stormed in. Apparently, they had been louder than they thought.

"Cut it out you two. There's a bunch of people out of this room who are in hysterics, I don't need the two of you fighting right now. Get your heads out of your asses." Cragen yelled. There was no time to deal with this. He couldn't have his two detectives duking it out while all hell broke loose. As captain of this precinct he owed it to them to keep all the people he could safe.

They both looked at him, then immediately looked at each other. There was no point in feuding right now. Both had the same goal in mind. It was almost embarrassing to be scolded at.

"Benson, I need you to see how many people we have here and check for supplies near the basement. I have a feeling that the power will go out any minute. It's going to get dark in a few hours. I don't intend to be waiting around in the pitch black."

He looked at Elliot then to Olivia, seeing the blood still caked on them.

"Both of you get a change of clothes." He noted before leaving them once more in the empty locker room. The red blood stains had them looking more like they were in a horror movie, Carrie perhaps. This whole day had seemed like one big horror movie. They were just waiting for it to be over.

"Sorry." Elliot whispered.

"Yeah, me too."

The lights then started to flicker. They looked up at the same time, the florescent bulbs making a fuzzy sound. They took one last glance at each other before the light gave out, filling the entire room with darkness.

* * *

 **A/N** – Thank yewwwwww.


End file.
